Les textos de Cas
by lasurvolte
Summary: Cas a découvert les textos, il aime bien en envoyer, surtout à Dean. Et Dean sait pas si c'était une bonne idée de le laisser avec un portable, mais il les lit ses textos, il les relit même.


**Titre :** Les textos de Cas

**Autatrice :** lasurvolte (de pseudo) ou mari (mais vous pouvez m'appelez aussi Plectrude si ça vous dit ^^)

**Disclaimer : **Supernatural appartient à ses créateurs.

**Pairing :** Destiel

**Note :** Spoils jusqu'à la saison 10

* * *

Dean s'était toujours un peu demandé si ça avait été une bonne idée de laisser Castiel avec un portable. Quand il l'utilisait pour appeler, l'objet se montrait évidemment plutôt utile, mais Cas avait découvert les textos. Les textos de Cas, c'était quelque chose.

Son premier s'était résumé en un seul mot, un seul nom, à croire qu'il n'avait trouvé que ça à dire, ou bien que ça résumait tout.

_« Dean ». _

Dean avait sourit. Oui il avait sourit. Et il avait été obligé de répondre :

_« C sa Cas, c moi. »_

Et puis Dean avait montré à Cas comment faire des espaces parce qu'il en avait marre de recevoir des textos pleins de points et de tirets :

_« _trouvé_une_piste. »_

Par contre il ignorait qui avait pu montrer à Castiel à quoi correspondait les émoticones, mais il n'était pas persuadé que ça avait été une bonne idée. Il ne se rendait même pas compte de ce à quoi ressemblait les siens quand il avait trop bu :

_« Hé Cas jsui avek 1 fill tro bel ;) » _

_« Cas tè ou pourkoi tu répon pa :'( »_

_« Sam a oublié la tart T_T »_

_« Je croi jé tro bu ihihi :D :'D »_

Castiel trouvait ça donc marrant les textos, et les émoticônes.

_« Voici le numéro de Claire, Dean ;) »_

_« :) :D :( :'( T_T :'D ;), pour l'instant je connais ceux là, et toi ? »_

_« Hello :D :'D Dean »_

_« :D celui-ci dit que je suis très content »_

_« :'( quand j'utilise celui-ci, je suis très triste. Les émoticones sont vraiment intéressants »._

Et puis Cas avait aussi découvert que l'écrit c'était parfois plus facile que les paroles, déjà qu'il n'avait pas de filtre à l'oral, ses textos s'étaient pire.

_« J'ai confiance en toi, tu vas t'en sortir, tu dois être courageux, Dean »._

_« Dean, tu es quelqu'un de bien. »_

_« Je pense que tu devrais croire plus en toi »_

_« Dean, merci pour ton aide »_

_« Tu me manques, Dean »_

La plupart du temps Dean faisait comme s'il les ignorait, mais Sam le surprenait des fois l'air perdu sur son portable.

Et puis des fois, il le voyait rougir. Sam ne connaissait pas tous les textos de Cas, mais il était sûr qu'ils étaient peut-être plus affectueux que son frère voulait bien lui dire.

_« Dean, j'ai pensé à toi ;) aujourd'hui :). »_

_« Je veille sur toi, Dean, tu n'es pas seul. Il y a aussi ton frère. »_

_« Hello, Dean, est ce que tu vas bien aujourd'hui ? :) J'aime bien pouvoir te demander ça tous les jours ;) »_

_« Dean, je m'inquiète pour toi :( »_

_« Dean, je suis toujours triste quand tu ne me réponds pas :'( »_

_« Tu me manques, Dean »_

Dean lui avait dit d'arrêter les textos, ou d'en envoyer moins, ou seulement quand c'était utile. Quand ça concernait une chasse, un problème. Castiel avait eut l'air tellement triste et déçu, que Dean était revenu sur ses paroles :

\- Fais comme tu veux Cas.

Il avait fait comme il voulait. Et continua d'envoyer tous ces textos remplis de tendresse, Dean se disait qu'il ne les méritait pas mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de les lires, et des fois de les relire, et cela le remplissait de l'intérieur. C'était comme boire, c'était mieux que boire. Du coup quand il entendait son portable vibrer il sortait précipitamment son portable pour lire les textos, et Sam lui lançait des sourires en coin, qu'il préférait ignorer.

_« Est-ce que tu le sais, Dean, je mourrais pour toi ? »_

Mais il n'en valait pas la peine. Il n'en valait pas la peine.

_« Dean, tu en vaux la peine. »_

Et Dean avait simplement envie de voir Cas. Il devait se retenir de toutes ses forces pour ne pas le prier, pour que Cas ne l'entende pas, pour qu'il ne vienne pas. Et putain qu'est ce qu'il avait envie qu'il vienne.

_« Dean, est ce que tu veux que je vienne ? Parfois j'ai l'impression que tu m'appelles. Est-ce que tu m'appelles Dean ? »_

Et Dean dans tout son déni ne trouvait qu'à répondre :

_« Eh Cas ! Je croi ke ta radio è brouillé ! Je té pa aplé »_

Dean s'était habitué, il ne pensait pas que son portable s'arrêterait de vibrer, il n'avait pas imaginé qu'il puisse arrêter de vibrer.

Maintenant il le regardait, les poings serrés, il le fixait de toutes ses forces, comme s'il avait eut des pouvoirs magiques, le pouvoir de faire vibrer son portable, il le scrutait et il appelait Cas de toutes ses forces. _Cas envoie moi un texto, Cas j'attends, Cas s'il te plait_.

Quand son portable vibra enfin, Dean fit un bond, l'attrapa à toute vitesse et ouvrit ses messages. Tombant sur une pub, **une misérable pub**.

Dean dût vraiment prendre sur lui pour ne pas jeter violemment son portable et le réduire en miette. Une putain de pub !

Une putain de pub.

Alors il envoya des textos à son tour.

_« Cas ramèn ta fraiz »_

_« je tapel ta raison »_

_« je tapel tu menten pa ? »_

_« Cas, Cas, Cas, Castiel »_

_« Je connè dautr emotikon. »_

_« Tu me mank aussi »_

_« Tu me mank Cas »_

_« Jé besoin de toi »_

_« J'ai besoin de toi Cas »_

_« Tu me manques Cas »_

Et il lui manquait. Parce que maintenant que Cas ne répondrait plus jamais, ne lui enverrait plus jamais de texto, parce que maintenant que Cas était… Avait… Que Cas…

_« Je t'appelle Cas ! »_

Que Cas était…

_« Pourquoi tu ne m'entends pas ? »_

Que Cas avait…

_« Je refuse de croire que tu puisses…. »_

Il ne voulait pas dire le mot, ni l'accepter. Ni rien. Et Cas lui manquait et il l'appelait et il lui envoyait des textos. Et il attendait la réponse, une réponse qui ne venait pas, qui ne viendrait jamais.

Alors heureusement que Cas avait appris à écrire des textos, parce que maintenant c'était tout ce qu'il lui restait à Dean. Ses textos. Tous ceux qu'il lui avait envoyés, les plus idiots et les plus ratés, comme les autres. Et puis le dernier. Le dernier que Cas lui avait écrit alors qu'il savait qu'il allait…

_« Je t'aime, Dean »._

Sans laisser le temps à Dean de répondre.

_« Putain, moi aussi Cas »_

Fin.

L'autatrice : … Ouaip. Rien à dire.


End file.
